The perfect beggining!
by CSCreations
Summary: Emma and Killian's most romantic moment from bts photos 5x04 oneshot


It's been 5 days since they went to Camelot to find Emma, it's been 5 days since he gave her true loves kiss to break the Dark ones curse and it worked, Killian found his father King Arthur and he finally realized he was prince all along. Emma was happy in these 5 days her life was a true fairytale except the investigations for Merlin all seemed perfect since them they have been living in King Arthur's castle and Emma started wearing dresses.

''Oh Emma this is beautiful' 'Her mum said she was wearing a long white beautiful dress with a very long white cape more like a wedding cape (from the bts photos)

''You think so?''Emma said, Snow nodded

''Emma ? We will go with Regina and Robin to search for Merlin in the village you will be alright here?''Snow said

''Yes of cause maybe I will go to the royal gardens for a bit Arthur told me that it's the most magical view in all the realms'' Emma said and smiled at her mum

Snow and the other's gone and suddenly Emma saw a brown horse and the rider was her loved one Killian she couldn't believe in her eyes it was like the dreams she was dreaming when she was a little girl about a handsome prince came to save her

Killian got off the horse , he had change clothes he wore princely clothes a black and red cape with red vest and his eyes were more blue like the usual after all he was a prince and more her prince ''What you will say if we will go to the Royal Gardens for a bit my love?''Killian said

''I say it's a pretty good idea but I have never ridden a horse before I am afraid'' Emma said

''Don't worry my love nothing harm will happen to you ''Killian said

''What if I will break a leg or a hand?''Emma asked

''I won't let that happen'' He said and put her on the horse

This was like a dream while Killian was riding the horse Emma was resting in his arm

When they arrived in the Royal Gardens Killian and Emma got off the horse and Emma was looking surprisingly the view

The Royal Gardens were true the most amazing sight in all the realms they were huge just like the palace the whole garden was full of all kinds of roses whites ,reds, pinks and other colors and in the middle of it the flowers were forming a giant circle which it had two huge red roses painted

''This is the signal of Camelot the two big roses at least that's what my father said'' Killian said

''Oh my god this is beautiful it's the most amazing sight I have ever seen'' Emma said watching the view Killian nodded because Emma was stunning by the light of the sun

''I can't believe it 6 days ago I left you heartbroken back in Storybrook and I loved you crazy but then I became dark but you saved me and now...''Emma said and Killian interrupted her

''And now what?'' Killian said

''Now I love you crazier' 'She said and kissed him passionately with the amazing sight behind

When they stopped kissing Killian looked her in the eyes

''Emma I want to tell you something i love you more the anything and I think you love me the same…''Killian said and Emma nodded

''...And I now if any crisis will come we will fight this together you are the lightest thing in my life more than the sun Emma will you marry me?''Killian knelt and Emma noticed that he was holding a beautiful ring Emma cried and smiled. She leaned her hand close to him so that he could wear her the ring Emma looked at him so in love smiled and crying at the same time to break the ice Killian picked her a beautiful pink rose and gave it to her she took it and Killian said'' Look if you want some time to think about it it's..''But before he finished the sentence Emma kissed him with all her love their heart were bit as one and Emma's hands were around Killian's neck ,when they stopped kissing they were breathless.

''Yes!, Yes! A million times yes!''Emma said smiling at him Killian took her in his arms and lifted her kissing her and she was touching his face

When they stopped they couldn't believe it

''I love you! I love you! Killian so much I can't wait to be your wife it's time to live our happy ending I love you!''Emma said she couldn't stop crying from happiness

''And I you my love you have no idea how much thank you for excepting my proposal'' Killian said

''Are you kidding me you are taking me horse riding you are taking me to the most amazing sight and the most important how can I refuse in such eyes?''Emma said

And they laughed .They walked for a bit in these beautiful gardens holding hands , kissing and Emma was holding the rose he gave her this felt like flying the perfect ending but it's not that it's just the begging

REVIEWS?


End file.
